One Night
by brownbagspecial
Summary: Leah has been unlucky in love, her two best friends take her to the new club in town. She meets a sexy new guy and sleeps with him. Will he be just a raunchy one night stand or can he bulldoze his way to Leah's heart? AU, human. M for sexual actvities, laungage and all that good stuff. Read N Review
1. Chapter 1

LPOV

The Coven Pack is the place to be on the weekend, and that's just where me and my best friend Jacob are at tonight.

The lights were turned down low laced with neon streaker lights, illuminated with people's sweaty faces and bodies, cage dancer's over excited moves, and last my other best friend the bartender Emmett Cullen.

"Hey Lee! What brings you here tonight?" He yelled over the loud music with a wide grin. He was always grinning all the time about something.

"The usual, bored of La Push and Forks. Nothing interesting happens there." I yelled back shrugging.

"Tell me about it! Ever since my brother tied the knot he's been this stuck up bitch! Jazz is so better."

"Yeah well, so is his wife. Speaking of wives, where's yours?" I looked around for that crazy beautiful blonde.

"Off work today, she's helping out at Jazz's restaurant tonight."

"Cool. So when is the part where you give me a drink. I'm tired of being sober." He laughed and got out his weapons for drunken-ness.

"What can I-"

"She'll have the Alabama Slamma and the Spicy Sandstorm." Jacob magically appeared behind me. I don't know how because Jake is one big mother fucker. He's like 6'8; 2 inches taller than Em.

"How do you know what I want?" I scowled at him.

"C'mon Lee, I'm your best friend. Plus I know what all the women like," he said with a sly smirk.

"You wouldn't be saying if that if Nessie were here", I shot back.

"Oh no she didn't!" Emmett laughed, not looking away from the cup he was pouring. He slid it over to me from the counter. I downed it with ease.

"You're right. With a woman who could sex like that. I would be happy to keep my mouth shut." He grinned and gulped down his sandstorm. Yeah, like that was even possible.

"Aww, you're in love." I teased sarcastically.

"Nah, he just whipped." Emmett mumbled while he tended to a girl with a miniskirt that was an inch from showing her twat. Jacob glared at Emmett's direction, Em looked unfazed as a rough voice called him for a drink.

"Oh c'mon, you gotta be whipped if your willing to endure regular visits to my sister-in-law just for Nessie."

"True," Jake finally sighed.

"Isn't she like Bella's mom's best friend's daughter?" I felt my tongue get heavy just trying to say it.

"Nah, I thinks she's her aunt's cousins-"

"Guys! Nessie is the daughter of Renee's adopted sister, and she's on break from Miami University. Jeez morons." Emmett said agitated.

"Whatever, I'm not doing an autobiography on the chick. I just know she has some ties to Bella bitch who was Jacob's whatever back in the day and now Jacob is screwing a hole in all Nessie roo's bed." I summarized.

"Gee thanks Lee for clearing that up." Jacob sarcastically said and rolled his eyes.

"You're very welcome Jake." I smirked. His phone rang and searched his pockets to get it out When he finally retrieved it, he read whatever message with a devilish grin and put it away slowly.

"Sorry duty calls. Lee, you wanna go now? I'll drive you home." He offered nicely. He had a little pout when he said it, the message must've been a 'i need u now' from Renesmee. I really didn't want any ties to_ that_.

"Yeah, right more like booty calls." I snorted he still looked at me with puppy eyes. "Go Jacob, I'll get a taxi home or I'll ride with Em or something." His face lit up like a fucking kid's on fucking Christmas. I couldn't help but smile back, I'm glad Jake is with this Nessie chick she makes him happy. Or her pussy, whichever it's sorta the same to me.

"Alright bye Lee. And call me tomorrow, if you didn't get too lucky." He winked and navigated through the crowd through the door.

Yeah right, I haven't really gotten lucky since that whole Sam/Emily wedding fiasco three years ago. Who was he kidding? I grabbed a couple of beers from Emmett and went to one of the corner tables that over looked the dispersing crowd.

There were really not a lot of empty tables, so I found a guy who looked semi attractive and not creepy sitting all by himself.

"This seat taken?" I asked before settling down in the chair next to him.

"No, go ahead." He smiled at me. He had a nice husky voice. I looked back to smile back, then I realized he wasn't semi attractive at all! He was freaking gorgeous!

He had slicked back black hair that contrasted perfectly with his lightly tanned olive toned skin. His eyes were heavy-lidded with long eyelashes and were a pretty light brown. His smile reminded me of Emmett's playful one and it looked like he smiled a lot. I threw him what I think was a sexy grin back.

"Whats up? I'm David." He still had a relaxed smile on his face. It wasn't overly eager or creepy like most guys; it looked... natural. Oh and defiantly sexy. He reached over to shake m y hand, he had a very cool tattoo in something foreign that was between his thumb and forefinger.

"Cool ink! Did Victoria do that?" I asked. That crazy redhead knew how to tat something up. And apparently ran clubs because her and James and their token black friend/DJ ran this place.

"Close but no, My friend did it. She's that new chick at the tattoo parlor, Coy? She prefers Tigress though."

"Oh yeah. She's the sister of that chick who runs that Pot shop/ Bakery right?" The new woman's business blew my cousin's bakery out the water. Not that Emily's muffins were as I hate to admit the shit, but The Pot Brownie is just awesome.

"Yeah! You know Maria?" His smiled widened, my face did a mirror effect.

"Do I? Her Party Brownies are the shit I'm glad her shop is close to my house." That and watch Emily's face drop every time we passed there or when I would eat one in front of her.

"Seriously? You live in Forks or La Push?"

"I'm Quilete what do you think?"

"Badass, so I see you have a little tribe tattoo." He looked at the tattoo on my bare arm and then his eyes sort of dipped at my breast that were professionally propped up in my spicy red dress.

"Yeah. So, uh, what brings you here?" Yeah I know typical convo starter, but I was truthfully interested in knowing why and plus his voice was so damn sexy I wanted to hear it again.

"Eh, my stupid ex was bothering all day earlier. So I came here to blow off some steam and get loose. I heard about it a lot too." He shrugged. He sounded a little agitated when he said ex. I could so feel for him in that Department. Sam was constantly asking me to babysit as if to rub it in my face that not only did he choose Emily over me, but got more of Emily if you know what I mean.

"Yeah, well you don't have to deal with yours daily." I rolled my eyes and sucked on my teeth. Bitch ass Sam and just flat-out bitch Emily.

"Stalker?" He guessed his eyebrows went up. I wish that motherfucker would try to stalk me, I'll shot his balls off.

"No, married with children to my cousin," I grumbled. Ugh, I hate Sam. He was messing up muh sexy and he isn't even here.

"Asshole Bitch ass." He nodded surely, not bothering to hide his displeasure for Sam. Yes! He doesn't even know me and he doesn't side with Sam, I could learn to Like this David dude.

"I was going to go with cocksucking cousin fucker, but yeah we can go with that." I chuckled. He didn't even flinch at my choice of words or my obvious contempt for my ex. A non typical male that's for sure, but no gay vibes.

"You wanna dance?"He asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Eh, I usually don't but what the hell?" I got up and took his hand and we made our way to the dance floor.

The upbeat song that was playing earlier had ended when we touched the dance floor, a slow song came on. Couples grinded and coddled with each other shamelessly. I felt !5 again when me and Sam didn't know if we should dance together at school dances or- UGH Fuck it.

I sorta hugged David a little to my body, but not super creepy. Surprisingly enough he brought me closer to his body. My arms were around his neck, his hands were respectfully around my waist. Thankfully my heels were tall enough to let me rest my head in the crook of his neck. He smelled like Irish Spring...and mmm chocolate? Weird, but nice. I felt comfortable for the first time in a long time intimately with a man. That and my panties were more soaked than New Orléans post Katrina.

* * *

"So this is my place, sorry for the mess." I said as we walked into my crammed little house-or err what I fondly call it, My little Walk in closet.

I told David to relax while I made some coffee. I wasn't very drunk, he didn't seem like he was either, but he could probably hold his liquor better than me. Or Jacob, I was the first to see him wasted and you can always tell beyond recognition when Jake was fucked up. I brought a cup and felt my heart beat a little faster as he shrugged out of his grey button up overshirt. Leaving him in a nice white fitted undershirt. Damn a nice body too.

"It's nicer than my place. I still have to unpack half of my boxes."

"Un packing sucks, you live like down the road right?"

"Yup." Oh so he was the new neighbor that everyone was whispering about. I was wondering why the hell a huge U-Haul was parked down the street. "Well at least I get to live rent free thanks to Grandma and Jesus." He smiled, this time a wistful one. Even if she leaves you a house, losing your Grandma sucks like a motherfucker.

"Well maybe I can help you unpack or something." I offered. Wait...did I just make a date-sorta? Well date or no date, what matters that I offered and that's something that is way out of the ordinary.

"that'll be awesome Leah." He gave me an appreciative glance. I sat down next to him, we were so close that out knees and thighs were touching.

"I know one thing: I have to get my lazy ass up tomorrow or err later today and put my headboard and stuff together."

"Wow, so you just have a bed on the floor." I chuckled.

"Well yeah." He shrugged. "It's like anyone else sleeps there to complain." He mumbled. He went a little red at realizing what he just said. Yeah I definitely know the feeling.

"Yeah, well that's the single life." I punched lightly on the shoulder, he looked back at me with a grin. I could see a very nice part of a tattoo on the side of his neck.

"So how many tattoos do you have?" I questioned pointing to it.

"I don't even know. " He laughed. It was very sexy deep but carefree and easy. "Do you want to see all of them?" I nodded eagerly and tried to ignore the juices that began to take over my panties as he began to take his shirt off.

"OK that's one." I counted pointing to a long tattoo in a language that seemed to look like spanish. It was there to cover up a large scar that was there from the end of his pit all the way down his side to his hip bone. "What does that say?" I asked finally giving up on translating the writing.

"It's Italian for scar of a warrior." He informed me. My eyes trailed to the one on his upper forearm. Surrounded by small stars it said the name 'Helena Zapata.' Great either that's his wife or his ex-wife. Either way not very good for me, shit shit shit.

"So whose Helena?" I asked casually, trying not to sound too accusing if it wasn't either one of my assumptions. He smiled that same wistful smile he did when we were talking about his grandma. Definitely ex wife.

"It's my late grandma's name." God I'm such a fucking idiot...and douche.

"You really miss her don't you?" I stated dumbly but matter of factly. I knew how it felt to lose someone close to you and always think of them somehow. I rubbed his strong and surprisingly soft skin of his back. His smile reminded me of Seth's during the earlier stages of my dad's death.

"Yeah, she was one of the few sane women in my life. I mean I love my sister and mother to death, but both are a little off. But I shouldn't talk according to my sister." He laughed quietly and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it, my brother is a happy little freak." His chipper attitude probably charmed that hard ass dean into that college.

"I guess I'm a freak too." He smiled, it looked so sensual. He didn't know he was playing with fire, with all this unsatisfied pent-up sexual frustration I could rape him right here and now.

"Yeah? Welcome to the club David." I smiled what I think was equally sexy if possible. He raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer to me. His eyes were getting cloudier and cloudier and darker by the second, making them a deep dark brown.

"Really how so?" His lips were hovering over mine, fanning his sweet warm breath over them, my lips quivered for contact. What the hell? Quivering? Seriously Leah?

"In more ways than way." I smirked. He licked his full lips and pressed them softly against my lips. Oh thank you Lawd.

I kissed him back shamefully. Oh hello confidence! Where have you been? He slid his tongue in my mouth, I was more than happy to let him; in more ways than one.

His tongue softly caressed my mouth at first, like as if he was just tasting, and then cupped the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. I moaned inside his mouth I loved rough play, he took that opportunity to dominate my mouth. I pushed his tongue back not wanting to submit to him just yet, I wanted to have a little fun with him first.

"You taste so good Leah." He whispered huskily in my ear, I shuddered I wanted him to taste my second pair of lips too. He licked behind my ear and proceeded on dropping soft kisses on my neck, leaving a blazing fire behind his trail.

The kisses got lower, all the way to my propped up breast. He slid each strap off, I helped him by sliding it down and wiggling out my dress; leaving me in my bra and panties. He licked my lips and grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me into the air. I wrapped my leg around his waist and grinded his extremely hard erection. Pushing me against the wall next to my bedroom. He nipped at the soft place above my nipple. He didn't even know me and yet he knew on of my sweet spots; he must be a Sex God. Lucky guess, I think.

"Please take me into my room." I said huskily. He trudged into my room and playfully threw me on the bed.

Even if he was a sex god in question, it's a given that he'll either a) rip my bra (though that is hot I'm broke so that poses a problem) B) get frustrated after two or three hundred times and leave. I'll be damned if I have to masturbate tonight, so I reached around and unhooked it, letting it fall freely from my breast.

"Open your legs Leah, I wanna devour you." He ordered. He smiled up at me after licking the small space between my breast then all the way to my navel. He also slipped my panties off with his teeth, I looked down at him. his eyes returning into its carmel color. I couldn't help but to listen to him.

* * *

I don't know how many times I came last night, but believe me. I'm glad I wasn't drunk so I could remember this experience. I lazily slid my eyes over to David who slept soundly next to me. I was surprised he was even still here. I mean usually one night stands end at night and the guy weasling out in the morning.

I shrugged and dismissed it. If he wanted to leaven when he got up then so be it. I'm Leah fucking Clearwater I will not beg him to stay. No matter how good and memorable the sex was. I smiled as I replayed the events of last night with this very hot, beautiful, and naked man.

My inner thighs began to throb as I tried to get out of bed. My legs were like Jello when I stood up to stretch. Damn who knew doggy style could cause bodily injuries? If it wasn't for the euphoric high i was feeling mentally and between my legs, this might actually bothered me. I jumped into a hot shower to relive some of the pain. It sorta worked expect I gotta felling that I'm now walking with a limp. I shrugged and put on some baggy sweats and a tight old t-shirt.

I heard my stomach growl and made my way to the kitchen, making sure to shut the bathroom door quietly. I made some french toast cheese eggs and bacon.

I was just nibbling on a piece of bacon when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I felt my body automatically get excited despite the recent soreness. What the hell has David Zapata done to my vagina? Oh eat it, pound it, caress it, kiss it-

Bacon? I love bacon, what else is for breakfast Leah?" He asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes at him, men always were at automatic attention when bacon was mentioned.

"Uh yeah, I made me some breakfast. You can have some leftover spaghetti if you want. Or some cereal, but I ran out of milk so you'll have to use water instead." I shrugged and made a bee line to the living room and cut the TV on. What the hell did he think I was? A fucking Caterer?

"You remind me of that movie Friday." He laughed his face a little disappointed. "Anyway I'm Italian of course I want some spaghetti. You know were famous for our meatballs and sausage." He smirked suggestively.

"Please refrain form using the term balls while I'm eating."

"Oh of course you don't want to choke now do you?" He smirked looking all smart Aleck-y. I think I'm actually beginning to like this David dude.

"Sooo I assume you were just kidding when you said you'll help me unpack my house?" David asked a little sadly. He shifted from side to side uncomfortably and nervous in front of his car.

I guess I was really surprised that he remembered. Or that he still wanted to hang out. "I mean of course. I f you're cool with it, I think we could maybe hang out." I rubbed the back of my neck. "No strings attached of course, you can pretend that last night never ever happened." I assured him.

His head snapped up at me and he looked me square in the eyes with those camel eyes. "I don't think I'll ever forget last night." He stated seriously.

Ok...

"And you wont either looking at that limp." He smiled down at me.

"Alright you douche I'll call later on this week." I said after we exchanged numbers.

"Lee what the hell is that?" Jake asked pointing to the discarded watch David left over here. I shifted nervously and decided to play innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about Black."

"Bull shit! It's that guy from last night that you left with isn't it?" Emmett tattle. Sigh so I decided to come out with the truth not sparing any detail so I could watch the two giants squirm as I described the feelings of my vagina, when I finished they both gaped at me.

I watched them so they could react, of course jake was the first to open his big fat mouth.

Hello all...some of you know this story some of you don't. I just revised it because I was digusted with how many grammar and spelling mistakes all that jazz. But I hope you enjoyed..if so Review if not tell me what I should work on and what not, I have 2 more chaps written and ready to go after this BUT I need some reviews to make that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh guys! You act like it's a fucking miracle that I got laid." I narrowed my eyes at the two men who sat before me with happy and fucking surprised faces. "I mean damn I'm not that hideous." I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up in exasperation.

"It's not that Leah." Jacob corrected hurriedly, noticing the fire that was probably blazing in my eyes. My temper began to waver but nonetheless still there.

"It's just that you were single after all this time and now all of a sudden your place smells like axe and spaghetti, you have this watch and..." Emmett began rambling trying to calm me down before I ripped him a new one. I put my hand on his boulder sized shoulders and looked him square in the eyes with a look that probably made him shit in his little tightie whites that his wife probably set out for him.

"Just spit it out Em." I ordered through my bared teeth. Was I seriously that un-fuckable? Maybe David was drunker than he claimed he was last night. Makes sense because he told me I was beautiful during sex, it was pretty funny since he was all sweaty and panting. I'm such a weirdo I find funny situations everywhere including during sex, is that what makes me that unfuckable?

"Fine. You finally starting to get some is a pleasant surprise. No offense but you were a pretty bitter bitch ever since- well you know." He dropped his eyes not wanting to even mention those demons Sam and my so-called cousin Emily. " And as your friends we're happy that you're moving on to another level. A physical level." He spoke while wiggling his dark eyebrows suggestively at me. He was such a goof ball. He pronounced every syllable carefully as if one slip up and he be saying goodbye to his nuts forever and have to look at them every time he came over because he knows I'll display them in his face. Damn, I could be such a mean bitch.

"Whatever." I sighed and walked into my kitchen. Dull soreness ached in my pelvis and inner thighs. Well finally, a man who knows how to make a bitch remember a night. Gotta hand it to David, this hurts and feels good at the same time if thats even possiable. That is talented and he knows how to use his blessed talents.

"What the fuck Leah?" Jacob asked as he watched me walk in the kitchen. "What's wrong with your legs?" Jacob jumped up from my couch and followed me into the kitchen.

"What now Black?" I groaned, not in the mood for his stupid little games anymore.

"Seriously what's wrong with your legs? Did you get hurt?" He questioned me panicked. He studied my face since I'm notorious for hiding my pain.

I looked over my shoulder to him, I smirked knowing my answer wouldn't be something that he could hear without getting uncomfortable.

"David and I got rough last night. Jeez it felt like my very first time, but you know I actually enjoyed it." I smirked and drank my orange juice calmly like I haven't just gave him a TMI alert. Jacob's face was nothing short of comical. His face went into a bright red ( well as red as a Quilete can possibly go since we're already red) as he watched me exit the kitchen with my OJ.

I rolled my eyes at Jacob's gaping expression and Emmett's mildly surprised one. Well of course he'll only be mildly surprised since I was the most un censored person he knew besides himself. I kept my smirk in place. "You guys know a bitch like me can't and won't be handled too softly or timidly. I need a _real man_ who knows how to treat a_ real woman_ like myself." I explained simply.

"You sound just like Rach when she gushes her annoying head off about Paul." Jacob groaned disgusted.

The phone rang and interrupted Jacob's bitch fest. I jumped and so did my heart beat, my mind immediately thought it was David calling. Maybe wanting to have his watch back, or needing help un packing or some-

What the hell? Jeez Leah get a hold of yourself. It was just sex- _just sex_ and you both agreed that you wanted to be friends._ Just frie_nds, as if he called me again. Hopefully he didn't think I was harboring his watch just so he would see me again. I saw that once on an episode on Jersey Shore, you might have seen it. That show makes me feel ten times smarter that I actually am.

The phone rang impatiently, and broke my thoughts off of David. I looked at the caller ID and sucked my teeth.

"What do you want Piss Paulie?" I growled into the receiver. Who the hell does Paul think he is calling me all early in the morning, or err the afternoon?

"Well good afternoon to you too Leah." Rachel said obviously ignoring my blatant rudeness. I sighed relief. grateful Paul hadn't called me to ruin my sexual high. I should've known it was Rachel since they live together now. But I wish they didn't put the phone in his name, because he just pisses me off in every aspect that has ever existed.

"It's cool so anything exciting happen?" She asked hopefully. She asked me this question every time we're together. Usually I'll say no or something sarcastic, but today was different. I felt a little bubbly about telling one of my bestest friends about last night. Bubbly? Leah Clearwater feels...bubbly? I reallly must be losing my mind or David's dicck has superpowers that fuck with my personality.

"Actually...yes." I bit my lip for her response.

"What Leah?" She kept her composure and her voice even, but as her best friend I could detect her excitement bubbling underneath.

"Last night I went with Jacob to the Coven Pack and he had to go 'cause Nessie was er, calling him if you know what I mean. So I uh went to a table and met this guy and-"

"OH MY GOD! What guy? Whats his name? Is he cute? Do I know him? Is-" Rachel squealed and drowned me with her flooding questions.

"Rach SHUT. UP." I ordered her, she fell silent.

"Sorry, I just got excited." She apologized.

"Anyway," I sighed and continued. "I met this seriously gorgeous guy, and we got to talking and he's a really cool guy. He just moved here down the road,you know the U-Haul I've been talking about? That was him, his name is David and he rocked my world last night, three times." I bit my lip, feeling myself getting excited just thinking about last night events. There was nothing coming from the other side of the line. "Rach, you can talk now."

"Lemme get this straight. I've tried to hook you up with hundreds of awesome guys and you turn all of them down. Then suddenly this gorgeous David dude walks in under your nose, you get drunk and sleep with him? Not only that but your claiming he rocked your world even though you were drunk?" I waited for her to finish her stupid rant.

"No, Rachel it's not like that." I sighed. I laid back on my bed with the phone still glued to my ear. "First of all none of those guys you tried to hook me up with was even my type or they were a total waste of jizz. Second, I slept with David but not because we were drunk, because we weren't.I slept with him because it just happened I don't know, naturally. Plus I have a great memory of what happened last night, and to prove my point even further my legs and thighs are sore as hell. Evidence of a gifted man and a really great fuck." I smiled proudly, feeling like I have won a million dollar prize.

"Well he must be talented if you feel sore. Remember me and Paul's anniversary?" she giggled. I groaned not wanting Paul naked anywhere near my head. She fell silent again this time worried. "You used protection right?"

"Duh, Rachel, I'm not stupid." I rolled my eyes. "With all these unused condoms I got, I'm surprised they're not expired."

"OKay good. Now I want to know the details! Did he go down?" She dropped her voice low.

"Oh yes! I came like twice, that man had me seeing blue." I wiggled my sore legs feeling wet all over again.

"Damn blue? I didn't know anyone could make you see anything else but red." She laughed, joking about my raging temper. I chuckled along with her. "What positions?" She pressed.

"Ohh, some I haven't even tried before. Like upside down, on my side, really rough doggy style, 69, over the shoulder, up against the wall. It was just" my mind flashed a mental picture of me and David sweaty and me on top. His hands on my hips guiding me and bouncing on his impressive cock. Me calling his name as he nipped on my nipples while cupping my ass. "Amazing." I breathed as I remembered more of him.

"Besides the amazing sex do you like him?"

"I mean yeah, I guess, I don't know. Well, I like him so far, I'm even going to help him unpack his place. So we'll get to know each other better. "

"Awwww! Lee likes Dayyvidddd! Leeee likeesss Dayyyviddd!" She childishly teased me. She sounded like we were nine again. I laughed at how much of an idiot my best friend is. Then her phone line beeped. "Shit. Lee I'll call you later, 'kay?"

"Kay. Bye Rach."

"Bye Lee. remember to wear condoms." I could hear her smiling and with a sharp little click the line went dead.

I threw the phone next to me and wrapped myself in the covers. everything smelled like David. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent, another couple of short clips of David and me flashed through my mind. My head went stuck to this morning. David lying in my bed, completely naked and content, him happily eating leftover spaghetti and joking around with me. I zoomed in on him through my memories. I liked the way his eyes would get a little spark in them when we talked about something we loved, or his eyes period could hypotize me. They were the color of the gooey part of a Snickers bar. His lips were full, not too wide, not too small. Just perfect. His hair is thick and somewhat curly, his whole body was perfectly muscled. He isn't lanky, but not a walking steriod induced muscle either, just right. And he had soft olive to cover his mucles. And his dick, don't even get me started on his dick! From my eye measure its like 91/2 inches or 10 inches and very thick and did he know how to use it! I'm not over exaggerating either.

I felt my nipples harden and slid my hands under my shirt, pretended they were his. I pinched them hard enough to make them feel like they were his teeth. I inched my hand down my navel, and slid my hand under my waistband of my boyshorts. I bit my lip and released my hand from my breast to my underwear/bra/toiletries drawer where I kept my 'magic stick' a.k.a vibrator. I heard someone turn the knob my door roughly and I quickly snatched my hand out of my underwear and wrapped them tightly to my sides.

"Lee, you got company," Emmett announced at the doorway. He knew how to ruin the mood. I groaned and rolled my eyes at him.

"Who told either one of you motherfucker could answer my door? You bitches don't pay a goddamn thing around here" I scolded him. He shrugged and walked out the room. That pissed me off even more. I grumbled and swing my legs out of bed, the dull ache returning again. I walked limped into the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of my guest.

"Hey Leah, or shall I say Lee?" He grinned ear to ear. I manged to grin back as I walked-well gravitated towards him. I took a swift look at his body, stopping at his hands which were resting at his sides. The same hands he used to hold me, dance with me, grip me, slap my ass with, hug me close to him, rub me just right with- I have to snap out of this heat trance.

"Hey David. Back for watch huh?" I smiled sweetly at him and walked of to the counter where it rested. Funny how this smile I wore didn't feel a little ounce of fakeness, it was sincere...for a practical stranger that I happened to fuck hours before.

"Uh yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he glanced at Jacob and Em's protective stances behind me. Surprisingly he wasn't particularly nervous or wary of them like my past suitors; just awkward. That was a very good sign, he had some backbone with acting like a testostrone driven jerk, like some idiot men feel the need to do.

I handed him the watch, he slipped it in his pocket and instead of saying goodbye and leaving he stood there and looked at me. I tried my damnest not to look back at him but that was fucking hard as hell with hm. As gay as Jake would call this (homophobe despite his man crushes: Seth& Em), we were staring at each other with I don't know what in our eyes, I loved every minute of this.

"That all you wanted?" Jacob asked rudely. His voice suddenly deeper and more rougher. Great he's being an egotistical ass again. Man he and the other guys I hang with are total cuntblockers.

David snatched his Carmel eyes away from mine and looked over at Jake with no sense of fear or pussiness whatsoever. "Actually no." He swung his head back at me and smiled down at me. "I was wondering if we could, uh, do that thing we were talking about earlier." He sounded how he could when were outside earlier.

I cocked my head to the side and looked up at him with confusion. "What thing David?"

"Yeah what the fuck are you talking about?" Jake piped in.

"Shut the fuck up Black." I growled not looking away from David.

"My house, remember?" He asked a little nervously. I was still staring at him and gave him no response. His beautiful eyes trailed over to the two idiots and squinted them for a half nail second. "Unless of course you're busy today. I'll just try later this week." He shrugged. That's when I snapped out of it.

"No, no. Uh lemme get some real clothes on first." And a bra, definitely a bra. I'm pretty sure my nipples are looking at him. And who the hell goes on a date in sweats? Rachel and Alice would have killed me by now. I turned to go to my room.

"That won't be necessary, we're going to be doing alot of dirty work." He stopped me, he gave me a sexy dirty once over. "Unless of course you wanna wear that little red dress." He smirked at me.

"Nah, I don't want too get dirty in that." I laughed he raised a brow smirk still in place. "Of course you would know otherwise huh?" I purred. One of the boys coughed loudly the other scoffed.

"Black, Cullen get out." I ordered sharply.

"Ah, come on Lee, Why do we have to leave?" Jake whined. Oh my God it's like dealing with toddlers.

"Because I said Jake." I sighed exasperated, David leaned in the doorway choking on laugher.

"Well don't he gotta leave?" Jake pouted pointed to David with his eyes and crossed his arms over his broad chest and pouted. freaking' pouted! A grown ass man is pouting because he can't stay and I'm going out.

"Oh shove a dildo in your mouth and leave Black. Go bother Nessie or something I don't care what you do, just get out of here because I'm obviously about to go out. "I gestured over to an amused David.

"Fine." He gave in and walked to the door. I put on my shoes and followed the small dispersing crowd.

I felt a warm hand lace with my fingers. I looked up to glare at whoever it was that had the balls to touch me and found David smiling down at me, leading me to his parked car. If we were going to be friends and just friends then he needed to be I don't know less friendly if you know what I mean. But how can I talk about friendliness when I'm the one wanting to mount him every other second of the day.

* * *

David's apartment/house was certainly packed alright. I mean I noticed he only unpacked some of his necessity like toothbrushes, mattress, XBOX 360, TV, you know shit like that. But ultimately his place had stacks and stacks of boxes and didn't really phase me since I had the nightmare of helping pack rat Rachel pack and unpack,and you don't even wanna go there.

"Ok, so I know it looks like a lot, but it's not; I promise. Half of this shit goes in the garage, another part goes into the guest bedroom and the rest is me neglecting to unpack for my room. And last and damn not the least I have to put together my headboard and bed thing." He sighed and gave me a small smile. "Ready?"

I picked up a random box and smiled back. "Ready. Now move your ass and get to work!" I ordered and playfully slapped his ass.

And our asses sure did move! For like three hours straight in fact. We were both sweaty as fuck, David even took off his shirt; which of course made it distracting to work. We proudly managed to kick that bed set's ass and guest bedroom leaving his house looking more cozier and bigger than before, when we first entered here.

"How 'bout we turn on the XBOX after my victory shower?" David suggested as we laid on his couch, smiling like two idiots drenched in sweat.

"That sounds cool." I nodded lazily. He got up and began walking towards the bathroom, I watched his back and how it flexed every now and again, sending a steam going down my panties. Wow, I feel like a nymphomanic. He stopped and turned around on his heels with a sly smirk resting on his handsome face.

"Do you want to join me Leah. You look mighty sweaty." He offered. Seeing him in a shower dripping naked and soaked with suds, what would you say to that offer?

Now that he mentioned it I felt pretty gross, the sweat made my shirt stick onto me as if it weren't tight enough as is. I nodded gratefully and followed him into the bathroom.

I discarded my clothes quickly, anxious to get into the shower. A finger tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to see David standing there bare naked holding a guest washcloth for me. But my eyes were anywhere but the item in his hands, more to his semi hard penis that reveled with my 'magic stick' vibrating dildo. He stepped in the shower and held out his hand for me to join him.

Things were I admit awkward at first because we kept bumping into each other in the medium-sized shower. That and the fact David a) was getting a little hard b) couldn't hide the fact c) making me suppress moans every time I accidentally touched it with any part of my body. Then I did the thing that every prisoner has had nightmares about: I dropped the soap. Fortunly and sorta unfortunaly, David bumped into my ass again, his hard on pressed against my ass. I couldn't hold it anymore. I moadned loud enough over the shower . I stood up and felt his hands over my breast, pinching my nipples with between his fingers pulling hard a little, his other hand rubbed my clit. The softness of his fingers and the pressure in my sweet spots drove me crazy.

"Dayyyyyyviiddddd." I cried out. "Pleasesssssssssseeeeeeee." I hissed out and leaned my head to the side exposing my neck to him. I reached back and grabbed hold of the back of his neck.

"What? What do you want me to do Lee?" He whispered huskily to me, he knew damn well what I wanted he just wanted to hear me say it aloud. He licked the side of my neck . I opened up my mouth to let out another moan, the warm water dripping on my tongue.

"Fuck me David." I ordered my voice a lot more firmer now. I felt him smirk in the side of my neck. Then I felt him turn me to face the curtain and bent me over in a swift easy move. My top half and torso pressed against the cold surface of the bathtub, my bottom had his erection and warm water pressed all over it.

He spread open my cheeks and entered me slowly. "Shiiitt" I hissed out, I pushed back so I could feel more of him. He pushed his entire self into me and filled me up. He withdrew all of himself except the mushroom head then thrusted back into me more forcefully. Gripping my hips, he pumped faster harsher making my tits hit the cold bathtub again and again. Two of his fingers squeezed my clit, initiating sensations I never felt before. "Harder." I growled at him. His nails dug in the side of my hips as he now with no mercy plowed me from behind, his balls slapping behind with every pump. I yelped in pleasure when he took the hand that was on my clit to grab a handful of hair and pull. I moaned at his roughness with me.

"Is this what you want Lee?" He growled and slapped my ass harshly. I screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck yes! David please-umph! Punish me! Just don't stop!" I screamed, bucking back at him feeling my walls tighten and clench and unclench around him. My bucking felt weak when he started to pull himself out completely out and break through my pussy's leaking walls again and again. The force was so great that he forced my top half over the bathtub, my tits were invaded by cool air that sent a sensation with my nipples. I prepared myself for the big orgasm I felt coming. Then as I braced myself for my release, David turned off the shower and pulled completely out, making me feel empty. I wanted him joined inside of me again, I already missed him.

I didn't get the chance to ask what was wrong because David's mouth was pressed to my heat as I released. He licked me clean as I made a mess. He came back up and looked my eyes and deeply kissed me with equal passion. We shared a towel, we dried each other in silence.

"Hey Leah." He called me as I pulled his T-shirt on, while I waited for my clothes to get clean. I looked over at him and raised my brow in question.

"You know I'm never going to be you friend-like ever." He stated matter of factly.

"Okayyyyy...why?" He walked over to me with a serious expression, we were nose to nose now I breathed heavily as I inhaled his intoxicating scent.

"Because I don't think I could ever be _just_ your friend after this, friends don't fuck each other six times in one night and once the very next day. Or maybe I'm doing te whole friend thing wrong."

"Okay, then what do you want us to be?" I secretly hope he didn't think we were going to be in a relationship or anything, he was still fresh and I didn't want to dive into something head on, because there was always a possibility of cracking a few bones. "But I don't just wanna dive into another relationship." I added and bit my lip. I looked up at him reading his determined and playful expression.

"I get it, you're not over that douche Sam right" He guessed understanding.

"No, I'm over him, I just..." I searched for the right words. I didn't want to hurt him, then he'll leave. He's pretty interesting guy and...who else can rock world like David manged to in just one day?

"Don't trust me." I opened my mouth to protest but he held his hand up with the same cool expression this time with a smile. "I get it, I'm practically a stranger, 'tis cool. How about we be friends with benefits for the time being? Then if it grows, we'll let it grow. No expectations, no worries." He smiled reassuringly. Well...I didn't like the idea of being fuck buddies. I absolutely fucking loved it. Sure I wanted to be his friend, but like he said friends don't fuck. So now I get to be like Hannah Montana and get the best of both worlds.

Did I just compare myself to Miley Cyrus? Yep I'm insane.

"Sure, if there's no expectations." I grinned. We shook on it. Finally something in my life is going to be easy, I think I deserve it.

I was beginning to feel at home at David's new house. We were kicking some virtual ass while we were playing Modern Warfare 3. My phone rang, I groaned not wanting to answer it, I kept my eyes glued to the TV.

"Day, could ya get that for me?" I asked nicely. He shrugged and there his controller on the floor before walking over to his kitchen counter to retrieve my phone. He waited for a minute before speaking, a guess someone was talking.

"Yeah?" He asked in a exasperated tone. Well that's a rude way to answer else's phone. I gave him a disapproving glance before turning my attention back to my Captain barking orders at me. Ugh, he was such a bossy prick, how do soilders put up with his shit? I now have even more respect for my country's soilders, hats off to Jasper for putting up with that shit for like 10 years.

"I'm David and who the fuck are you tampon eater?" He growled. I paused the game and turned my attention to the very agitated David. "yeah whatever asswipe, no ones scared of you. Hold the fuck on." He sighed and practically jammed the phone in my hand. 'Who is it?' I mouthed. Worried it was one of my annoying Rez friends, it was so like them to cuntblock. "The carpet muncher. Who else?" He shrugged and resumed the game, as if he wasn't at least bit bothered before. Wow he got over being mad very fast, I needed to learn that from him.

"Uh hello?" I answered unsure bracing for a 'who the fuck is that asshole?' from one of my overprotective 'brothers' as I liked to fondly call them. Well I was going to give them a sisterly ass beating.

"Who the fuck to David Leah?" I heard Sam's annoying voice from the other end. Great the biggest cuntblocker of them all just had to call me while I was spending some quality time with my fuck buddy. Stupid cunt.

"Nunya. Now what do you want asswipe?" I asked rudely. I wasn't even in the mood for his egotistical bullshit. Actually I would have to be shit faced to deal with his dumb shit. And his slut of a wife. The only one in that house that I actually enjoy is their son, my awesome nephew Sammy.

"Well you shouldn't have rude men- if that's what he would call himself-answering your phone. Anyway I was wondering when you were going to pick Sammy up today?" He asked.

Soon as Sammy's nam popped up, I tried to act civil to his father. "Oh shit Sam. I'm so sorry I was kinda...busy all afternoon too." I apologized. Real busy, busy getting fucked. I tried to contain my laughter as I thought of Sam's reaction if or maybe when I told him that.

"Busy doing what Leah? David?" He snarled. Ugh, why did I agree to marry him back in the day? Oh right because I used to be fucking stupidly insane, now I'm just crazy.

"Like I said Sam, none of your fucking buisness. Look I'll be over there in a little while Ok? Doesn't he have a play date with Andy?" I asked trying to change the subject from the happenings of my cunt.

"Yes,and he insisted you drop him off. So I expect you to be here in 20?" He asked it like it was a rhetorical question. He. is. such. a BUTTRANGER!

"Whatever." I murmured and hung up in his face. "He is such a bitch ass tickdick having asshole! And if he wasn't the father of Sammy, I would rip that pathetic excuse of a dick right the fuck off." I ranted. I cupped my hand over my mouth realizing I just said that aloud. I must sound like some psychotic bitch to him, he hasn't known me long enough to realize that I'm just a slightly crazy bitch.

"I don't blame you. I don't like that guy." David huffed. His hard expression made him look kinda scary and absolutely delicious. "Who fucking demands your location before even saying hello and then turn around mad when you're rude right back. He doesn't fucking own you, so why the fuck does he care what ties I have with you?" It was so Sam to make someone not like him before even see him, this time I'm not the one to blame. David has heard it himself with his own ears.

"Amazing how Sammy is nothing like his father." I said softly. "So, I gotta leave now because my awesome nephew wants me and his sorry ass parents are getting mad." I announced. David turned off the XBOX and threw a pair of clean sweats to me. They were huge but I drew the string tight enough so I wouldn't show my bare ass to the public, since my underwear were still being washed by the sweet and curtious David. Man I'm beginning to sound like a teenager. I really gotta snap out of it.

We pulled up to Sam and Emily's driveway. I cringed every time I seen their perfect little house that could've been mine. As soon as David cut teh engine Sammy began running out of the house like the little monster he was, eyes locked only on me. Guess he was tired of his parents too. I got out quickly, scared he would damage himself or the car trying to get to me.

"Hey little monster!" I hugged him tightly into my arms. He gave me his usual 'I've missed you Auntie Lee' and stopped in his tracts when he saw David. Like Seth, he couldn't glare if he tried, he had that look hat babies do when strangers would coddle and make dumb faces at them. It was: WTF,and who are you?' "Um, Sammy this is my new...special friend David. David this is my monster nephew Sammy the Wolf." I couldn't help but giggle at the nickname I gave him when he was a baby, he had the fierceness of a wolf. Emily hated it because it sounded like so much of the old mobster 'Sammy the Bull.' Which is bullshit, because no one even knows who is anymore, and I think she was mad because she didn't come up with it first.

"Hey Sammy." David smiled warmly. I whispered that David liked to play Xbox too to Sammy and from there they were the best of friends. Before I knew it Sammy was dragging David by the hand to see his game collection, David intertwined his fingers with mine leading me to follow them.

"Hey Lee Lee, its nice to see you decided to show up." Emily flashed her fake ass smile and popped her dumb muffins into a basket. She should maybe think of making something different , then maybe Maria wouldn't pummel her bakery in just 6 months. Nah, Maria's would still be better because she cooks with a genuine heart. She raised her eyebrows looking at me and David back and forth. She looked David up and down for a moment too long and I immediately tightened my grasp on his hand, he squeezed back and tucked me under his arm trying his best to be friendly. Lifesaver.

"Yup. And now Auntie Lee's special friend David loves video games! He says I could play with his Kinectables one day! Remember I wanted that last year, but you said you didn't want to buy a kinect." Sammy gushed.

"What do you mean Auntie Lee's special friend?" Sam barked as he entered the kitchen. Ah, fuck here we go. "And why is he here in _my_ house, talking to _my_ son?"

"Sammy go and get your stuff ready." I smiled warmly to my indifferent and totally oblivious nephew. Once he was gone and out of sight all hell went loose. "What the hell Sam?"

"You heard me Leah, why is he here?" He ordered.

"If you must know Samantha, I was at David's when you called. He gave me a ride there and gave me a ride here." I shrugged. He was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Yeah well, why couldn't he just drop you off huh? Instead of letting this Mexican mother fucking asshole in my house." He looked David up and down in disgust. David's body tensed and his eyes cut through Sam like a billion swords. David looked a little scary I must admit, and I'm not scared of a damn thing.

"First of all dickeater, I'm Italian. Second fuck you, but of course your cum drinking ass would like that wouldn't you? Third, what Leah decides to do is her motherfucking business she's a grown as s woman, I should know." He looked down at me and grinned. Who knew he could be an asshole? Sam gaped at us, he started to get angrier by the second . Emily touched his arm timidly.

"Sam, David is right. If Leah wants to go around and be with other, uh men that's her own business. I think it's just great that Lee has finally found a new man who is interested in her after all these years." She smiled over at me like we were best fucking friends again. I took a menacing step forward, but David cured his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Calm down Chica. I got this." He breathed into my neck, I don't know why, but I listened to him. He smirked at my submission.

"Wait,are you the Emily who has that bakery just a little east from here? Opposite from the new restaurant /bakery?"

"Oh, ah yes." Emily faked being shy, but I could see her cockiness from far away. Bitch.

"Oh, you're competing against my best friend Maria, the owner." I looked up at him curious of where he was going with this. Sam did the same , it was cool Sam actually had to look up t someone other than Jake.

"Really?" Emily disguised her discomfort with light pleasantness. David nodded curtly.

"I'm so proud of her, it seems like her business is growing more and more. Almost half of Forks are talking about her brownies and her hot plates. Everyone is a regular when she is selling her famous brownies, looks like she's taking over LaPush too." He kept hsi voice innocent and even. Damn he could go low. Sammy stomped into the kitchen, announcing he was ready to go.

"Alright well see you guys later." David waved to Sammy's parents.

"I honestly doubt it." Sam said surely.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Sam." I bit back.

"I'll be around for a very long time, of course you wouldn't know anything about lasting long times now would you Sam?" He looked pointingly to the red couple and left. I laughed in both of their faces before leaving. I was just about to compliment but he gave me a spinetingling kiss. "I am going to be around here for a very long time Lee." He promised.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Day." I teased softly.

"Ewww! DAYYYYVIDDD thats gross! Don't you know girls have cooties?" Sammy complained. I blushed as I realized the big almost six-year-old was still standing with us.

"Are you saying I have cooties kid?" I faked being upset. Sammy looked flustered, I knew like so many other guys on the Rez and was scared to piss me off. Good, they should be.

"No, I mean you don't have cooties, cause you're not a girl."

"Oh so I look like a dude to you?"

"No, I mean...Auntie Leah!" Sammy shouted giving up. I laughed so hard at the poor kid, he was helpless. David joined in with me and laughed at his frustration, he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Never answer those kinds of questions from a girl kid, trust me. Also avoid 'do I look fat in this' and 'why don't you hold me anymore?' Trust me your life will be a lot easier." David advised. Sammy obviously didn't know what that last comment meant but nodded anyway and happily climbed in the backseat of David's car.

"Don't ever say anything like that again!" I punched him the arm I made sure Sammy was out of earshot.

"Gee you may not look like a man, but you sure as hell punch like one." David rubbed his sore arm. Well that was just the initiation little David, just you wait. I knew if he wanted to be my friend, he was going to get bruised like everyone else.

I know two updates in one day! I'm just trying to get all the finished ones out of the way as I revise them. Again tell me what you think. Oh sorry about the ridculous amount of cussing, I tone it down in later chapters don't worry


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I felt like being fun tonight..so I wanted to update...

LPOV

I kept my promise to David by showing him around town. There wasn't a lot to show, but hey there were some interesting points though.

"What do you do around here to go fun?" He asked looking at me with a curious smile.

"Well.."I trailed off, in the distance I could see some of the younger Rez boys going cliff diving. I looked at one of the tall boys jump from one of the higher cliffs, while his rowdy friends egged him on. "Cliff diving is fun, if you like adventure,"I nodded over to the direction I was looking. I watched his face, his dark eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"That looks fucking awesome, what else?"

"Well, we do have bon fires, actually we're having one tonight if you want to come," I offered nonchalantly, as if I didn't need a date. Honestly it wasn't really a requirement but I hated that feeling at these little get togethers. 'Oh Leah you're here alone-again?', 'Oh Leah I just met the cutest dentist who is just perfect for you!' The shit gets old after a while.

"Name the time and the place Leah,"He smiled warmly at me. We walked back to his car, he opened my door for me. I will never get use to that.

"About seven, on the beach of course,"I said when he got into the car. He started the engine and began to ride down the street, back to my house.

"So I'll pick you up-"

"No, you don't need to do that. Just meet me here okay?" I don't know what it was, but him picking me up and stuff just sounded too much like a date for me. I did NOT want him to get the wrong idea. Plus I didn't want him to start thinking about dating me, because then he'll get all romantic and I'll start swooning and before you know it we'll both be looking like dumbasses. That was something I didn't need right now.

He looked at me strangely but shrugged. "Whatever you want Leah," he said as he pulled into my driveway. I opened my door and got out. I walked around the driver's window and leaned in.

"So tonight?" He asked.

"Tonight,"I confirmed with a smile. "It's going to be fun, especially if it's your first time." I assured him before walking away. He honked, and i turned back around on my heels.

"Wear a bathing suit tonight."

"Why?"

"Cliff diving, duh,"He rolled his eyes.

"Bye David," I laughed and went inside of my house. I still heard his car outside, he didn't leave until I was all the way in the house.

It was six forty-five when the realization hit me: Everyone I knew was going to be at this bonfire. Oh fuck, what have I done? Now I'm going to be hoarded with: Is he your new boyfriend? Especially my mother, ugh. How do you explain to Sue Clearwater that the perfectly straight, handsome, smart guy you brought with you isn't your boyfriend. You just happen to be screwing his brains out. Well it would at least get her and Rach off my back with their relentless match making.

I got into the shower and washed my ass in record time, not even slowing down to relish in the relaxing warm water. Everything was set, except what bathing suit I wanted to wear. I had so many it was ridiculous! I did ennie meenie miney moe, and chose my ugly one piece I had to wear back when I was forced to go to Emily's baby swim class. I called Rachel, defeated.

"Hello?''

"Rachel help me! I don't know which bathing suit to wear tonight!"

"Bathing wha- Why in the world would you need a bathing suit?"

"I'm taking David cliff diving tonight at the bon fire tonight. I will have to get wet, therefore I shall need a bathing suit,"I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Don't get bitchy with me Leah. You called me. You're with David so you're bound to get wet," I growled at her lame joke. "Seriously wear the white one you bought last summer,"She advised.

"The one with the thong like bottoms?"I fretted.

"Yes yes those? Jesus Leah, you've been fucking the man's brains out for two weeks now, and you're getting all prissy over a thong? Put your big girl underwear on,"I could just hear her rolling her eyes. "And why are you being so shy? It's not like you're dating or you like him,"Rachel said in a teasing voice. I stiffened.

"You're right on that. Strictly sex and friendship,"I said strongly.

"That's good to hear!"Rachel laughed.

"What why?"I didn't trust that laugh.

"Bye Lee,"She hung up before I could squeeze the information out of her.

Fuck, now sneaky little Mrs. Lahote had something up her sleeve.

The bon fire went on as usual with the barbeque, couples cuddling, children listening to Billy's legends. While I talked to Jacob, Nessie, Emmett and Rose anxiously waited for David to show up. It was getting late in Leah time, but in real time it was only seven forty-five. Finally I saw the headlights of his car park, and he came strolling down to the bon fire to join us.

"Hey isn't that your boyfriend?"Jacob smirked as he waved towards David. I growled and elbowed him to shut up as my date came closer.

"Hey, sorry I'm late,"David apologized. He embraced me and greeted Jacob and Emmett with friendliness.

"It's okay, you'll pay for that once you're screaming after jumping off the cliff,"Emmett slapped him on the back roughly.

"You want to bet?" David challenged. I face palmed, what the hell was with Em and betting on everything? I bet in another life he'd probably bet the could wrestle a bear...and lose of course.

"What that little bay cliff? Please Daddy got this," David snorted arrogantly.

"No not that one,"Emmett laughed with a evil smile. He pointed to one of the highest cliffs. David's eyes widened for a moment he had the 'oh hell naw' expression. "That one," Emmett folded his arms smugly while he watched David gawk at the view. He swallowed dryly as his face went back to normal. I exhaled in relief, his senses werre coming back. "Is it too big for you honey?" Emmett teased.

David nodded and put his arm around me. "It would be too big for me...while I'm sober. Let me get a good buzz going and then you're on."David grinned and thrusted his hand out, Em took it with a shocked expression. "Now where is Emily with those beers?" He turned dragging poor little Leah along with his crazy arse.

"You're an idiot,"I whispered to him. He smiled down at me.

"I prefer the term 'sense deprived' or simply 'badass'." He laughed. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"No an idiot willingly jumps off a cliff and expects not to die."

"Would you be sad if I die Lee?"He asked, batting his eyelashes playfully.

"No, I'll be angry I couldn't whip your ass to death myself."

"Whip my ass? Oh Leah I love it when you talk dirty,"He grinned. I chuckled a little, but I still wanted him to understand how serious I was. His cheeky attitude bubbled down and worry flashed across his face. I had already lost my dad for being careless with his health, I didn't want to lose my friend too. I walked to the cooler and got us beers. He came up to hug me from behind, but I quickly turned to avoid it. He got me by my hips anyway, the cool beer seperating our chest. "I'll be careful okay?" He looked at me sincerly. Oh gawd, not the puppy eyes!

"Fine, now get your buzz going,"I smiled and handed him a beer. "To stupidity," I held the bottle up.

"To stupidity," We toasted. The echoes of our bottles clanking wasn't even finished vibrating before I heard the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Lee!"She waved like a maniac while moving through the crowd, a tall figure moving launguidly behind her. I had a feeling it was yet another match she was towing, I swear if I have to meet another sweat assh-

"Hey guys,"Rachel greeted, she was all teeth. I couldn't utter a word because the man that stood silently behind her took me by suprise. He smiled kindly at me, his teak eyes smiled too. I smiled corgially back, I looked over to David I knew the smile he wore wasn't geniune. "So, this is Nauhel he just moved to Forks and I want him to feel welcome." She motioned her hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nauhel. Well, you probably already know that because she just said it," he babbled on, a red tint arouse on his brown skin as he spoke.

"Right well I'm Leah and this is my-"I put my hand on David's shoulder lightly.

"Friend, I'm her friend,"He said with the same exaggerated smile. I was going to say date, to deflect any plans of match making for Rachel of course. But then again... "I'll um go get some more beer, I have a goal tonight."He chugged his beer and headed for the other side of the beach with Emmett and Jacob.

"Now that he mentioned it I am a little thirsty,"Rachel said and awkwardly stepped aside to run over to her husband who waited for her shaking his head. I was left there alone with Nahuel.

"People her nice here are they not?"Nahuel asked. His voice had a smooth and lightly foreign accent to it.

"Well some, but like anybody else they have their asshole moments,"I laughed. He joined in. "Where are you from?"

"My hometown is Rio de Janeiro. Have you ever been?"

I shook my head, I can barely afford to get out of this town within a 2 hour time limit, how the hell am I to get to another country. "No, but I've seen the movie with the birds though,"I joked. Don't judge me, birds doing the Salsa is hilarous to me.

"Ah my niece loves that one. But you should go one day, it is so beautiful there,"He smiled at me.

"Right, so why did you come all the way from paradise to here?" I asked.. If I had the chance to got to Brazil , I would jump on the next thing moving.

He looked down, there was a glimspe of sadness in his eyes. "My aunt Hulien is ill I came here to spend time with her,"his friendly smile had faded and he looked a little older when he wasn't smiling. His mood picked right back though when he looke like he had an idea flash in his head. "I apologize if I am being too forward, but would you accompany for a walk?"He extended his elbow to me. I glanced back at David, who by the looks of his joking behavior was having a good time. He glanced at me, the obvious drunkness and a little of something else that I couldn't put my finger on flashed on his face, I tried to figure it out, but he had already looked away.

"Oh yes of course,"I smiled at Nahuel. I took his arm and we walked to the opposite direction of the bon fire. He told me about his extoic home and life with his aunt, who took him in because of his mother's untimely demise and father's in and out appearnces. I learned a lot about Mr. Nahuel Tapero. He was a very shy man, who with a little help had no problem opening up once ge got to know somebody. He was 32 six years my senior and was the CEO at a hotel his father owns,

"Your friend back there, you two are very close no?" He asked as we walked back to the noisy bon fire. If only he knew just how close David and I really were. It would be a major case of TMI, if I were to tell poor Nahuel Rachel would hunt me down and maim me where I stood.

"Yes I guess you could say that,"I smiled plesantly although in the inside I sweating like a whore in church. I hated trying to explain David to other guys, I didn't want to lie but if I told the whole truth they would look at me weird.

"He is very-"

"Here Yee, here yee! David Zapata will attempt the Big Dive,"Emmett shouted next to a very drunk David. Everyone's attention was on them. I face-palmed careful my foot. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"I feel-I feel,"He burped and I think something more than air came up. "Hey Em I think imma-imma," A flood of gross puke poured out of his mouth. The crowd stared to make apaaled noises as they watched my friend/lover puke his lung out."

"Nahuel I'm sorry-"

He put a hand up. "No, Leah just go. Go to your friend he needs you,"He smiled at me understandingly. I thanked him quickly and ran to David's side.

"What the hell Em?"I punched Emmett's right shoulder. He yelped and rubbed his shoulder. We took one of each of David's arms around our necks while we searched for his car. I looked for his keys, finally when I found them with the help of Emmett we threw him into the car.

"Lee, you think you'll be alright with him?"Emmett asked while strapping David in the car.

"Yeah I just ahve to get him cleaned up and get him out of these clothes."

"You'll be enjoying that part won't you?"He smiled cheekily. I rolled my eyes and peeled off.

That man is heavier than he looks! I had to haul him to his bedroom with the little bit a strengh he had. I threw him on the bed with a thump. It did not seem to effect him because he was still mumbling incoherent words to himself. I shok my head and went into the bathroom for something to clean him up with.

With mouthwash and a warm washcloth in hand, I took a look around his bathroom. I smiled when my eyes stopped on the shower. We sure did have good times in there. I sighed and went to the fumbling fool and drunkard in the bedroom.

I began to wash his face and mouth. He took me through hell and back to get him to use the mouthwash properly, but my efforts weren't wasted because his breath started to smell bearable. I threw his shirt off to the floor and began to scrub off all the nasty puke that he had on himself. I started to undo the pants until his hands grasped mine at the button.

"Tryna take advantage of me Leee?"He slurred. I rolled my eyes and kept on going.

"No I'm trying to take these nasty clothes off of you,"I shook my head and procedded on to stripping him.

"Whatever,"He sucked his teeth. "You know you want it,"he sang.

"David stop it,"I laughed, rolling down his socks.

"But you're a good girl,"He sang louder, making my ears bleed.

"Good-bye David. Get some sleep,"I laughed. I patted his head, but his hand caught mine.

"Stay with me?"He was doing the puppy eyed look. I shook my head and kicked off my shoes.

"If you shut the fuck up, okay,"I climbed in next to him.

"Lee," He poked my side.

"What David?"

"You mad?"

"About what?"

"I took away from your boyfriend." I turned over to him.

"He's not my boyfriend and no,I'm not mad," I touched his face. "Are you mad?"

"For?"His eyebrows shot up.

"Leaving you for Nahuel."

"No I left because I didn't want to cockblock,"He smiled. "I'm sure your bored of this dick. But then again,how can anyone get tired of me?"

"Get over yourself you drunkass hot mess,"I rolled my eyes.

REVIEW


End file.
